Midnight Visit
by Milui84
Summary: This story is about some midnight visits of our favorite pair. But be warned, it can get a bit steamy. Lemons in sight! But in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fan fiction. But be warned, I'm not a native speaker, so my English is far from perfect. So please don't be too hard on me. But I'd be glad to get some reviews and maybe even some advice. :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just playing with the characters..._

Chapter 1

It was a late summer night. Catherine was still up and walking around her flat in a short dark blue nightgown with thin spaghetti straps. She turned all the lights out and opened her windows hoping that it would cool down the temperature in all her rooms.

She slowly went into her bedroom and looked in the direction of her window.

'Oh my god. How shall I survive this without getting crazy?'

Catherine just finished a really big case and her boss suggested that she should take some days off. She knew that a break would be good for her because she was kind of exhausted. But only she knew that it wasn't just her job as a detective that wore her out in the past few weeks. There was also this incredibly handsome guy in her life that consumed her every thought that wasn't spend on her cases. And without work and cases to solve, she had way too much time thinking about him...

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips.

"Hey, what's wrong?" a very familiar voice asked.

A shiver went down her spine as she heard the sound of his voice.

She looked up and saw Vincent crawling smoothly as a panther through her window. He wore his usual attire, jeans, boots and a grey short-sleeved shirt with a button tab, which was half-open.

But then he stopped dead in his tracks and gulped. His eyes roamed her small frame and took in every curve. The nightgown she wore hugged her body in all the right places and showed a lot of her tanned skin. Her shoulders were almost bare, the lace-trimmed neckline showed a lot of her cleavage and the hem stopped mid-thigh revealing her smooth legs. His eyes shot back up and he hoped that she didn't catch him staring.

But she didn't notice because she was ogling him as well at the same time. She loved the way his shirts always seem to emphasize his toned body. And not to forget the low-slung jeans. Every time when he didn't look she tried to catch a glimpse of his flat stomach beneath his shirt, but she wasn't lucky yet. Much to her disappointment. She wondered if you could see the V vanishing in his jeans.

'Jeez, get a grip!'

Cat scolded herself mentally.

She snapped back out of her trance and tried to remember his question.

"Oh, it's nothing. My boss just forced me to take some days off. And the problem is that I don't really know what I should do with all that free time." She answered slightly laughing.

A smile spread across his face. Her sexy smile. It made her heart beat faster every time he smiled like that.

"So I guess that means that your fake detective has to take some days off, too, huh?"

"Oh, um yeah..." She trailed off and her smile vanished in an instant.

The thought not seeing him for several days was horrible. They met almost everyday and sometimes not only once. And every time they parted she couldn't wait for the next time they saw each other. But what if he really would stop visiting her for all those days? Catherine feared that she really would go crazy.

Vincent noticed the change in her mood and added hastily "But if you don't mind I'll drop by. Just to make sure that you are okay. You know... I feel better knowing that you're alright."

Relief washed over her and her mood lightened up again. "Yes, I would like that. And for the record, you're not just my fake detective."

Both laughed at their private joke.

''Good to know. Maybe I should go now and let you sleep. I hate to say that but you look exhausted." He said grinning sheepishly.

'And totally breathtaking at the same time...' he added mentally.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to keep his distance if he stayed any longer.

"I know, but it's not just the work. I didn't sleep that well for the past few weeks."

With one big stride he stood directly in front of her and concern was written all over his face.

"Is something or someone bothering you?"

"No, not exactly..." His sudden closeness affected her immediately, her heart rate sped up and her lips went dry. The way his shirt clung to his chiseled chest... her fingers twitched wanting to touch him, feel him. She wanted to do that for a really long time.

"Catherine, tell me please, what is it? Your heart is racing..."

He came even closer and placed his hands on her shoulders.

Her breathing hitched slightly at the contact. She looked up and gazed into his worried eyes.

"Vincent..." she started but trailed off.

Of course he noticed all those small things. But as he saw the look in her eyes everything fell slowly into place. Her racing heart, her breathing and the longing in her eyes.

She moistened her lips and tried to focus on the conversation. And not on those soft looking lips right in front of her...

"I... It's nothing. I guess I'm thinking too much and that keeps me sometimes awake at night."

Now that he realized what was going on with her, a grin threatened to appear but he tried his best to suppress it.

"Nothing you could do about it? I know from a really reliable source that you are very good at solving things."

"Well, it's not that easy with this... um... case. I COULD do something about it, but it's a risk. I don't want to make things worse. I couldn't live with that."

He slowly bent down and whispered into her ear: "Maybe you should sometimes take a risk. I think it's worth a try."

She involuntarily shivered at the feel of his breath on her neck and goosebumps started to spread.

He was pleased that he had such an effect on her, but he didn't show it. As a well-trained ex-soldier he was good at hiding emotions when he wanted to.

"Good night Catherine. And sweet dreams..."

With a last glance and a smirk on his lips he vanished through her window.

Catherine still stood in the middle of her bedroom while replaying the whole situation. A smile formed on her lips and she decided to follow his advice.

_AN: Sooo, what do you think? Please leave a review, that would make my day :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow, you guys rock! Thank you so much for all the reviews and especially the advice! :)_

_But now to the story... Be warned, it's getting a bit steamy, but no real lemon yet. _

_I don't own anything, just playing around..._

Chapter 2

Vincent went upstairs to his room. After he sat down on his bed, he kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips.

'If she only knew that she's keeping me awake, too.'

Night after night he had problems to go to sleep. Sometimes his mind was so haunted by thoughts about Catherine that he visited her again and just watched her sleep through the window.

Every time he wondered what it would feel like to lie in her bed right next to her, holding her, kissing her, making love to her...

He wanted her, but this wasn't just about sex. All those years he had watched over her and he felt a strong connection to her. He deeply cared for her since they first met and during the years he slowly fell for her. But in the last weeks and months his feelings grew stronger.

Every time she was near him his heart beat faster and he felt the urge to hold her tight, to protect her from any harm and to feel her in his arms.

But he tried to resist that urge because he didn't want to scare her or pressure her. Sometimes he didn't succeed at resisting and then he would touch her, brush a strand of her silky hair behind her ear or give her a comforting squeeze with his hand.

But he wanted so much more. He wanted to touch her soft skin and feel her rosy lips on his own. He wanted to hear her whimper and moan...

He growled in frustration.

And there he was again, thinking about her and unable to sleep.

He shook his head trying to get rid of all those tempting, naughty thoughts. He didn't even know if she had the same feelings for him.

Until today...

Suddenly an idea formed in his head; and a wicked smile appeared on his face.

He put on his shoes again and grabbed a fresh shirt.

Several minutes later he descended the fire escape, where he had been only an hour ago.

He tried to make no sound because he didn't want to be caught by Catherine. Otherwise his plan wouldn't work out the he wanted to.

He was relieved to see that her window was still wide open.

He smirked to himself.

'This comes in very handy, thanks Catherine.'

He found a spot where he could watch her without being easily seen.

Catherine was lying on her bed without a blanket. He guessed due to the warmth. To his delight she still wore that sexy dark blue nightgown.

Luckily he could see very good in the dark. His super-soldier abilities weren't always a curse.

"Mmhh..." Catherine stirred and changed her position on the bed.

Vincent smirked again; his plan was working out better than he would have dared to hope.

Silence. After a minute or two he heard a frustrated sigh. He almost chuckled but held back because she shouldn't know that he was lurking outside her window.

"Damn it. Leaving me like this." Catherine muttered under her breath. But thanks to his super-hearing Vincent heard exactly what she had said.

Catherine shifted to lie on her back and took in a deep breath. She knew that sleep wasn't coming any time soon. After Vincent left she tried to go to sleep, but she was certain that it would take time until sleep would take over. Especially after his comment and his husky voice in her ear. She shivered at the memory of his hot breath on her neck. She wondered what it would be like to feel his lips on her neck. Would he be gentle? Or rough?

Her skin tingled and she involuntarily touched the spot on her neck.

She bit her lip and imagined how he would hover above her right now and have his way with her.

Catherine sighed.

Vincent took in every motion and every sound of her. The way she touched her neck, exactly where he was tempted to caress her with his lips earlier; but he had held back.

And then the sweet sigh that escaped her lips, he wanted to hear more of those.

He wished that he could go straight into her bedroom and make all her fantasies come true. But he knew that he couldn't do it now. He had to wait until she made the first move. He didn't want to pressure her into something she didn't fully want. So he waited and endured the sweet torture of being near her and not being able to touch her the way he wanted.

He had so many things in mind what he would like to do with her...

Catherine was writhing on the bed. Her hands caressed her body while she imagined them to be Vincent's hands. How his strong hands would gently stroke her, how he would kiss every inch of her body...

The mere imagination of him touching her made her clench her thighs. She still pictured him above her; caressing her body while he repositioned himself to kneel between her legs. Then his hand would slide lovingly along her side and thigh to her knee gripping it gently and lifting it to his waist.

Catherine pulled up her left leg as if she was half-mimicking the actions she dreamed about.

She imagined him lowering himself onto her body while pressing his hard length against her core. She heard a deep growl which sent shivers down her spine.

She was surprised by her daydreaming being so vivid. The growl seemed so real, as if he was really here and not just in her imagination.

'I must be very desperate when my mind is playing me tricks like that.' Catherine thought with a slight smile.

Vincent couldn't hold back the deep growl escaping his throat. He immediately scolded himself for the risk of being exposed.

But as the scent of her arousal invaded his nose he just couldn't stop it. And given the whole scene that was right in front of him, his willpower was slowly crumbling.

The woman of his dreams was lying there, all hot and bothered because she was thinking of him. Now he was certain, that she had the same feelings for him as the ones he harbored for her.

His plan had worked out even better than he had hoped.

But he had to leave now, otherwise he would crawl through her open window right into her bed. And then he would do all those naughty things to her he had in mind for weeks.

After one last longing glance at Catherine he vanished into the night.

_Sooo, what do you think? :)_


End file.
